Rebuilding Our Worlds
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Six years later, and Earth is still fighting off the Irken Invaders. They need help though. At the same time, Zim and Take, who are on Mirikia, hear about Earth's situation. What will they do? Sequel to When Your World Comes Tumbling Down! Please R&R! XD
1. War Changes Everything

Rating: M

Pairing: Zim/Tak, Dib/Zita

Author's Notes: Well, what can I say? Since a lot of my fans are practically BEGGING me to continue the wacky adventure of When Your Word comes Tumbling Down, I figured I'd might as well get started as soon as possible. I know you all hated the fact I ended the story right as it was getting good. But PLEASE don't slaughter me! I just thought that was a good place to end it. Because it was shown that Zim and Tak ended up getting to Mirikia safely, and it ended with you all getting a glimpse of what Dib and Zita ( Now a couple ) are about to face. But don't worry, Albert Roy Hartmann is there for them.

Okay, down to the summery of what is currently happening in this story. It is 6-7 years in the future, making Dib and Zita around 18. Don't know their actual ages, but lets just say they're 18 at this time, m'kay? They're fighting a war against their Irken invaders, with the help of other small, but affective guerilla-type resistance groups across the world.

As for Zim and Tak… Well, you all are about to find out. So sit back, relax, and get ready for the Madness Rollercoaster. Starting in 3.… 2.… 1.… HERE WE GO!

Chapter 1: War Changes Everything

"_War… It changes people._

_Six years ago, my planet was invaded by an alien race known as the Irkens. I was just the owner of a pizza place at the time. But back in my prime, I was known as "Hell with Legs" by my men. I fought in one of the deadliest wars in Earth's history… World War II. _

_Me? I was just a private at the time. But the skills I brought into battle made me a legend to my enemies. While my men called me "Hell with Legs" as a funny nickname, the Nazis had a more serious name for me. They called me "Der Lodernd Teufel" which means "The Blazing Devil" in German… _

_Yeah. I was something else in my youth._

_But now, at the age of 78, I don't know how much more of this I can take. My heart gave out last year, which naturally, would've been the thing that would've finally done me in. But luckily, Dib foresaw my heart condition earlier on, and had invented something for me in advanced. It was basically a Pace-Maker on steroids. It saved my life... And with the advanced alien technology Dib had learned over the years, he claims it'll last longer that I would. I laughed and said, "If this thing can last longer then I could, than I'm gonna be around for a LONG time."_

_But, all joking aside, I stick with my first statement. War DOES changes people. Looking at Dib and his fiancée Zita now, and remembering them from when I first met them… I tell ya, those two little snots really cha…"_

"Yo! Old man! Dib is looking for ya!"

Albert Roy Hartmann ( Sorry I said Roy Clay Hartmann in first story. Will correct ASAP ) sighed as he placed his journal on his nightstand beside his bed, and looked up at the 18 year old Zita…. Which, after looking at her again, only proved what he was writing down to be true.

Zita changed dramatically over the years. She was 19 years old, and stood at a good 5'7", which was damn near taller than he was. She still had her spiky purple hair from 6 years ago… but that was almost the only thing that stayed the same. Her face was flawless, which was impressive, since she was fighting in a war. Her face had lost every ounce of baby fat, leaving only the beautiful face of a young woman in its place.

Her body had matured as well. She had grown into a D-cup, which attracted unwanted attention from most of the guys in her squad. But, with Roy around to keep them in line, nothing was likely to happen. She wore an military grade bulletproof vest, which, after Dib made modifications to it, was now able to protect her from Plasma blasts from enemy weaponry. Overtop that she wore a purple jacket, since purple was her favorite color. She also had on a pair of baggy blue-jeans, which complimented her long, elegant legs. And, finally, she had on a pair of black combat boots.

Roy looked at Zita and sighed. "What does your boy-toy want me for?" He asked, laying back down on his bed. "Do we have new recruits that need training? Because if so, I too tired right now to do it."

Zita smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "My "boy-toy" needs you to come and join us on the next mission debriefing. Seeing as you're one of the most experienced soldiers here, you should be there to hear the plan. And no," she answered, turning to the door, "I'm being put in charge of training new recruits." Hearing this made Roy shoot up in his bed. He was replaced as instructor? "Since I'm the second best at hand-to-hand combat and weapons handling, I'm in charge of training now. Neat, huh?"

She let out a girlish giggle before she stepped outside.

Letting out another tired sigh, the old man reached down, picked up his journal, and finished.

"_Anyway… Yeah, they've changed a lot over the years."_

_**In the Debriefing Room….**_

With help, the secret underground base was upgraded over the years. Now it was nearly FOUR times larger than what it used to be. It wasn't easy, but with the help of rescued humans, Computer, and Irken plans, it was able to be done without getting discovered by the Irkens.

In the middle of the Debriefing Room was a large, circular table, where sat Dib, Zita, and Roy. Amongst them were fellow soldiers, whom they rescued from slave labor. There was Dominic "Scopes" Lopez, Yen "Bushido" Tuo ( _Pronunciation_: T "ow" ), Jessica Laurence, Clarence Morphis, and Ronald "Fuse" Hartmann. These weren't all of them, mind you. These were just the best of the best in the resistance group. The total body count was around 1,200 soldiers, who were all at the mess hall.

Dib stood up and cleared his throat.

He was no longer the small, paranoid, big-headed kid he was six years earlier. Now, after six long years of fighting, he was changed both physically, and emotionally.

He stood at a whopping 6' even, having gone through a serious growth spurt a couple years back. Like Zita, he kept the same hair style from when he was a child. But his other changes were too dramatic to ignore. He was, in Roy's opinion, in the best physical shape he'd ever seen a 18 year old in. His arms were long and muscular, but not enough to be considered "ripped" like you see in exercise commercials. He wore a vest similar to Zita's, and wore a trench-coat over it, similar to the one he wore as a child. But, unlike the old one, he went ahead and tore off the sleeve to this coat, displaying his muscular arms for all to see. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Okay everyone," he began, in a new deep voice ( result of puberty ), "I'm not going to lie to you." Whenever Dib said that phrase, nothing good ever followed. "The resistance groups in Japan, Africa, Germany, Canada, Russia, Alaska and Jamaica are holding out fine, thanks to their unique landscapes. But the resistance groups in France, Greece, and the majority of the states aren't having as much of luck. They say the Irkens are more effective there because the weather is so mild."

Over the course of the years, it was discovered that Irkens weren't used to blazing hot or freezing cold climates. Heat from the sun dehydrates Irkens faster than humans, meaning they can't stay active for too long. And the snow affects them in two ways. One: They aren't used to freezing cold temperatures. And two: Snow melts into water, which is basically Kryptonite to them.

"We're lucky because we're going through a heat wave at the moment," Dib continued, getting up from his seat, "but it won't last forever. The Irken technology we've sent to the other resistance groups across the world can only compensate for so much. We need a new plan, and fast."

At first, there was silence.

But after a few seconds of thinking, Yen Tuo stood up.

Yen was Japanese, and was a direct descendent from a Japanese Samurai clan. He was 19, a few months older than Dib, and stood at 5'7". He had just black hair, which he combed back to give him the "Blast-back" hairdo. He wasn't all that muscular, but what made him unique was that he was _fast_. He was a fast runner, fast and accurate shooter, and with a _sword_, he was unbelievable. That's why he was nicknamed "Bushido" which means "Way of the Warrior" in Japanese.

He, instead of plasma resistant armor, wore a lamellar Samurai chest plate ( Think of Snowman from Blade 2 ) with a Katana sword attached to his side. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots.

"They should target leaders," he suggested, in a heavy Japanese accent. English wasn't his first language, so it was hard to form a smooth-flowing sentence. But Dib knew what he meant. When a vast area of land in conquered the Tallest would assign a "leader" to that area. While officially, the Tallest ruled Earth. But with the large land space, he needed enforcers to keep the people in check. So, they assign war veterans and famous scientists to "rule" over states and countries. "When the leaders are killed, the rest panic."

Hearing this, Dominic stood up.

Dominic Lopez was of Mexican descent. He was 21, stood at 5'8" and had long black hair. He was built a little like Yen, but had a little more muscle to him. He was rescued a year earlier from a slave labor camp outside of the city, and had been with the resistance ever since. The reason they called him "Scopes" was because he was an excellent sniper. With a handgun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, or even a simple slingshot, he could land a hit on practically everything.

"I understand what you're tryin' to get at, Yen," he assured, "but that won't do it. The leaders over there are nothing more than figureheads. They die, the Tallest would simply replace them. It's the _Tallest_ we need to target. We kill them, and then the panic will set in." Yen nodded, understanding Dominic's point.

Then, Ron Hartmann stood up.

Dib and Zita were surprised to discover that, after rescuing a group of escape workers from a labor camp two years back, one of those kids was actually Roy's grandson, Ron Clay Hartmann Jr. He was 18, stood at 5'7", and had dirty blond hair, which was shaven into a buzz-cut. He also had, believe it or not, dark reddish facial hair ( I do, actually. It's weird ) which he had done into Chops. He earned the nickname "Fuse" because he was fond of explosives, specifically grenades. You name it, Ron could blow it up. He had on what his grandpa was wearing. Vest, camouflage jacket, cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Yeah, that's gonna be easy," Ron stated sarcastically. "Just kill the Tallest? We have a better chance at breaking into Fort Knox with credit card." When taking into consideration of how heavily guarded the Tallest were, it did seem too early to be planning a mission like that. But Ron continued. "Don't get me wrong, it _IS_ possible…. Just not with the manpower we have now."

That, for Dib, was an understatement. The Irkens outnumbered the total number of resisting humans 5000 to 1...

Before anyone else could say anything, Computer came down from the ceiling. _"Pardon me master,"_ it began politely, getting everyone's attention. _"But it seems that squad 32 has returned from their scouting mission, and brought back two humans who were able to escape their labor camps… They claim to know you."_

'They claim to know _me_?' Dib thought. "Very well. Thank you Computer. Please, send them to the Debriefing Room."

"_As you wish, master."_ Computer retracted back into the ceiling, leaving the others silent.

"… We'll continue this discussion after we inspect these two," Dib continued, sitting back down in his chair, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "We still need to determine how we can assist the places in need of help without exposing our location." The others nodded.

Zita could tell Dib was running low on energy lately. So, she stood up, walked to Dib, and sat down across his lap. As Zita placed a gentle kiss on his neck, Ron and Yen snickered and started making "kissy-faces" at the two. Ignoring the two guys ( Well, ignoring them while flipping them the finger ) Zita smiled and rested her head against Dib's shoulders.

"You okay, babe?" She asked.

Smiling tiredly, Dib nodded. "Yeah…. I guess six years of war is finally taking its toll on me," he answered, wrapping one arm around Zita's waist. He leaned back as Zita snuggled up to him. He heard the door to the room open, but he was finally relaxed and didn't want that to change at the moment.

Until….

"Hello son. My, he's grown a lot since we last saw him, hasn't he?"

"…. Whatever…."

'Th-those voices..!' Dib's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voices. 'C-could it be..?' So he looked at Zita, who had a shocked look on her face. Then finally, he looked up and saw two people standing in front of the doorway.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw his father and sister, standing mere feet in front of him after six years.

"D-Dad! Gaz! You're alive!"

_**Meanwhile, on Planet Mirikia….**_

"Come on, you bloody weaklings! Keep up! Left! Left! Left, right, left!" Another day, another five mile march through the deep jungles of Mirikia. The group of 25 Mirikian recruits, carrying 150lb weights on their backs, gasped and struggled to keep up with their instructor, who was about five or six steps ahead of them and carrying a 200lbs weight on _her _back.

Tak turned to the others, with a cocky grin plastered to her face. "Come on! You guys aren't gonna let a girl show you up again, are ya?" She taunted, turning around and marching backwards, further showing off in front of her trainees.

Tak had changed a lot since she left Earth with Zim six years earlier. Now, after going through a growth spurt, she stood at 5'10", which was impressive, even by _Irken _standards. She wore a Mirikian Commander uniform. It was similar to an Irken Elite uniform, except it was more maneuverable, didn't have a face guard, and weighed less, while providing the same amount of protection.

She earned the rank of Commander after five years of training in the Mirikian military. Because of the training she did to become a Invader, she had a edge over the rest of the recruits at the time. But even so, she had to work hard and struggle to get where she is now.

She looked back and saw that she was slowly widening the gap between her and the others, signifying that they were too tired to even attempt to keep up. Tak sighed. "Okay, fine you wimps," Tak growled, stopping dead in her tracks. "If you all are _sooooo _tired, we can take a 15 minute break."

In a loud, collected sigh of overwhelming relief, the entire group of 25 Mirikians fell to the ground simultaneously, gasping for breath.

Tak walked off a few feet and sat on stump, leaving her 200lb weight behind.

When she was gone, Grogish, one of the new recruits, sighed. "Man, what is with this crazy chick?" He asked, thinking he and the others were out of hearing distance of Tak. Tak's antenna twitched when she heard this, but pretended not to hear it. "I mean, come on. 1000 push-ups? Five laps around the obstacle course? 2000 pull-ups? Five mille marches through dense jungles? When are we going to learn about anything good?"

"Yeah," agreed Smafa, another Mirikian recruit. "What good will this be again Irken scum carrying Plasma Rifles, Electro-Cannons, and Black-Hole Grenades? This is totally pointless…. Plus the fact our instructor is a _Irken _female with anger issues."

"Okay, cool it Smafa." The Mirikian female turned to Hatito, a Vortian who joined the Mirikian military the same time as Zim and Tak did. The others turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I've been around just as long as Commander Tak has been, and she isn't as bad as her temper implies. She's only frustrated because her _mate _Zim is off on a meeting on the other side of Mirikia."

Hearing this, Tak couldn't help but speak up. "Stop talking about my personal life before I make you guys do a **TEN** mile march tomorrow!" At this, all of the Mirikian gasped in surprise, having been found out by their commander. Hatito, on the other hand, chuckled and sat against a tree, knowing fully well Tak wouldn't really do it, even if they kept talking.

But Tak had to admit, they were right…. About her being frustrated Zim was gone, that is. He's been at that meeting for two weeks now, and wasn't scheduled to get back for another three weeks. And she couldn't go visit him because she has to train recruits. She was stuck.

'Damn it Zim,' she thought, 'why does this stupid science meeting need to take five fuckin' weeks?' But, honestly, Tak should've expected Zim would be busy as well. After all, he was now one of Mirikia's best scientists. That kind of title must also mean he'd be busy too. But still…. Tak wanted Zim back… she missed him….

When 15 minutes have passed, Tak took a deep breath and stood up. "Okay maggots," she announced, "pack your crap together. We're headin' out in…!" Suddenly, her headset started beeping, signifying she was receiving a call from base. 'For the love of,' Tak thought bitterly, reaching up to her headset. "Jintaki, for the last freackin' time, I. AM. SORRY. FOR. EATING. THE. LAST. DONUT! Can we _please _just drop it?"

There was silence on the other end, followed by Zim's voice. _"… You ate Jintaki's last donut, huh? Serves him right! That glutton eats way too much, anyway."_

"Z-Zim!" Tak smiled and her antennas shot up at the sound of Zim's now deep voice. "I-I thought you were still at the meeting!" The recruits listened as the once aggressive and harsh voice of their commander suddenly turned soft and sweet.

"_Yeah, well, I'm coming back earlier than expected," _he assured, causing a large grin to spread across Tak's face._ "After two weeks here, I know my inventions will be too much for the others to handle. So I just left them a long note, telling them how they worked and to call me if they were the best. So I'm expecting a call soon… Hey, if you're not busy, you wanna spend the rest of the day together?"_

"Yeah, of course," she answered enthusiastically, ending the transmission between her and Zim. She turned to the others, who were smiling at her, trying not to laugh or giggle at what they've heard. "Change of plans, maggots! We're heading back to the base!" She grabbed her 200lb weight, turned, and tossed it on Grogish. "You're carrying my weight for that "_crazy chick_" comment earlier." Then, before the Mirikian could even have a chance to say anything, Tak was off in the other direction, heading straight towards the base.

_**At the Base…**_

"Ah, Zim, welcome back," General Hickash greeted with a salute, as Zim exited the VOOT. "I trust the meeting went well?"

After six years of living on Mirikia, Zim had changed the most. Once, he was considered one of the smallest Irkens in history. But now, he stands at 6'3", taller than the _Tallest!_ He also had a little more muscles than most Irkens, but not anything too much. He was wearing a long white lab coat, that went down below his kneecaps, with his Mirikian uniform underneath. His voice was a little deeper, after going through the sudden change in height.

Saluting back, Zim smiled. "Thank you, General Hickash," he replied, "it's good to be back." The general smiled, and the both stopped saluting. "I tell you, you Mirikians are lucky me and Tak joined the war against the Irken Empire with you. The other scientists' inventions were…. _Lacking_, so to speak…. Oh, by the way, how has Tak been since I've left?"

Hickash chuckled. "Heh…. Well, she sure has been acting…. _Differently_ since you've left, that's certain." Hickash went on telling Zim about how frustrated she's been acting towards her recruits and fellow commanders since he went to the meeting.

"So where is she?" Zim asked.

"That depends," the general answered. "She was in the middle of her five mile march with some recruits. When did you tell her you were back?"

Zim looked at his watch. "About three minutes ago…"

"Oh, in that case," Hickash replied, looking at his watch, "she should be here in 3.… 2.… 1.…"

"ZIM!"

All of a sudden, Tak flew in out of nowhere and tackled Zim to the ground, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down, smiling down at him mischievously. "Hey," she said happily.

Zim smiled up at her. "Hey…. Did you miss me?" He knew that was a dumb question, which was answered by a passionate kiss from Tak. 'I guess that answers that question,' Zim thought, moaning into the kiss. Watching this unfold, General Hickash couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

'Wow, I just had a flashback from six years ago,' he thought, remembering the first time he saw these two… which was when they were making-out, not knowing him and the rest of the military staff were watching.

Breaking the kiss, Tak smiled and laid atop Zim, not caring Hickash was there. "Yeah," she replied softly, "I missed you."

Bringing an arm on her back, Zim smiled. "I can see that." Tak sighed pleasantly and snuggled into Zim's hard, muscular chest. Zim himself had to admit, between this and a science convention, he'd choose this every time. He looked down at Tak with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Were you off on a march or something?"

Tak looked up. "Yeah, I was. Why? Do I smell bad?"

Zim smiled and shook his head. "Not at all…. But your _recruits _over there look a little sweaty and winded. That kinda tipped me off." Tak turned, and indeed, all her recruits ( Minus Grogish ) were standing behind General Hickash, tired, sweaty, and either thinking this was a sweet moment, or either trying to keep themselves from laughing.

As Zim and Tak got up and started walking away, General Hickash stopped them. "Oh Zim, Tak, wait," he called out.

Tak sighed, fearing that their day together was about to be squashed. "Oh come on, Hickash. Is it really important? Because me and Zim were planning and spending the rest of the day together. Can't you just get someone to cover for me this once? I'll owe you."

Hickash shook his head. "It's not about training recruits or anything obtaining to science. It's something Elder Gleek thought you two would be interested in hearing…. Something about Earth…"

"Earth?" Zim and Tak asked simultaneously.

_**To be continued…**_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that? Was that a comeback or what? I said I'd deliver, and here it is! So eat up! Hahahaha! So, this was just to give you all a taste of what's to come. Dib, Zita, and the rest of Earth is left to fight back the Irken Invaders, and they were struggling. But what is this? We have some new soldiers, it seems. And, as you read, I've added myself as a character. Sorry, I couldn't resist. But wait…. Professor Membrane and Gaz are ALIVE? YAY! Happy days! And things are looking up for _Commander _Tak and _Head Scientist Zim, huh? Yeah, it is AWESOME! But now, it looks like they are about to hear more about everyone's favorite invaded planet more will be answered shortly. Please REVIEW, and don't forget to inform me of any mistakes I've made in this chapter. I hope to hear from all of you soon. PEACE! YA-HOOO! HERE WE GO AGAIN! XD_


	2. Reunions and Missions

Rating: M

Pairing: Zim/Tak, Dib/Zita

Author's Notes: Hello again, all my loyal fans. I'm sorry it took longer than normal to update this. I started a couple of new stories and got caught up in one of them. But I'm back with another update for the next best Invader Zim story to ever grace FF! Okay, the last time we left off, we had seen what life was like back on Earth, with the Irkens completely in control. Dib, who is now the leader of the global resistance movement, is struggling to combat the Irken menace. He, his fiancée Zita, and his squad of hardcore soldiers are trying to get by with what they have. But, Dib gets two unexpected visitors…. His dad and sister, who were thought to be dead!

Back on Mirikia, things couldn't be better for Zim and Tak. Zim is one of Mirikia's greatest scientific minds, and Tak is a commander of the Mirikian army. Both are happy with their lives, both in their occupations and with each other. But, General Hickash came to them with news concerning Earth. What will happen next? Well, sit back, relax, grab something to eat, and enjoy the madness! ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Dib was petrified to say the least. It had been six years since he had seen his sister and father. He had been looking for them ever since he was separated from them. But, after years of looking for them, he had accepted that they were dead…. But now… here they were, alive and well. Taking off his sunglasses, Dib rubbed his eyes and stared intently at the two. The others, who had heard him talk about his sister and father, decided to keep quiet, not wanting to say or do anything that would otherwise ruin the moment.

"…. G-Gaz? Dad?"

"Yes son, we are alive," Professor Membrane replied, walking up to his son. Gaz stayed back, with her arms across her chest and frowning, almost as if she was pouting.

Zita got off of Dib's lap, allowing her fiancé to stand up. Dib looked down at his father, which showed that the man before him was shrinking due to aging. His father was still wearing the same lab coat he had on six years earlier, but his face showed Dib just how old he was, and how much he was forced to work. "Your sister and I have been sent from camp to camp for six years, which was personally authorized by the Tallest." Dib raised a eyebrow.

"Why did they-?"

"I don't know," his father sighed, hunching his shoulders. "I told them I was a brilliant scientist, yet they assign me to do manual labor…. Making _junk food_ for them." Remembering what he had to do for the last six years caused Professor Membrane to slumped down into an empty seat in despair. "The cruelty they showed us was unimaginable. We were no more than trash to them." Dib watched, and noticed his father was trembling. "W-we've seen so many people die…. For the most trivial of reasons…."

"Dad, it's okay now," Dib replied, resting his hands on his father's shoulders. "They won't be able to harm you or Gaz anymore…. Not while I'm around." He looked down at his father once again, still blown away at how old and frail he looked. Dib also noticed the dark rings underneath his father's eyes when he adjusted his goggles. "You seem tired," he added, turning to Zita. "Zita, please take him to our quarters. He can sleep in my bed."

"Nonsense, son," Professor Membrane objected, "I may be old, but I am far from useless. I've been slaving for those creatures for six years. I can handle a little-!"

"Dad, you need sleep." Professor Membrane was caught off guard by the sudden change in his son's voice. Dib, who was sympathetic and gentle a few seconds ago, now sounded stern. He looked up and saw his son looking down at him, with a hard expression on his face. "You were forced to do physical labor for six years. But you are better for our cause using your mind. And we can't have you helping us if you're tired and not thinking straight. So it's off to bed with you, end of discussion."

"…." Professor Membrane was astonished at what he heard. But, after thinking about it, he wasn't surprised why he sounded like that. His son was the leader of the main resistance towards the Irken invaders, and needed to be forceful in any and all matters. He had more responsibility than his father ever had in his life. And, Dib was right. He was tired, and the thought of actually sleeping in a soft, comfy bed did seem appealing.

So, letting out a tired chuckle, Professor Membrane stood up. "You've changed, Dib," he said, sounding amused. "You're not the same boy I remember you as…. Very well, I suppose I can sleep."

Dib smiled as Zita led his father out of the debriefing room, heading towards their quarters. He turned back to Gaz, who was still pouting at the end of the table.

Gaz's appearance had changed to some extent. She now stood close to 5'6" and her short, purple hair was now drooping down past her shoulders. She had smudges of dirt on her face and healed cuts all along her hands, showing how hard her captors made her work. Her clothes were nothing more than loose rags, barely hanging together. Although, he had to admit she had grown into a beautiful girl. She had lost every once of baby fat on her face, and her arms and legs were long and slender. But, out of everything that had changed, Gaz was still a grumpy little girl, just as he left her six years earlier.

Dib chuckled softly at how she was still distant from him, even after all these years. He walked up to her, with his arms folded across his chest. "It's nice to see six years of forced labor hasn't changed your sour demeanor," he began, jokingly. Thought, his shot at humor was only met with a grumpy huff from his sister. Dib then looked at his team, before eyeing at the door. The message was received, and one by one, the others exited the room. "But in all seriousness," he continued sternly, as the others left, "you can't imagine how happy I am to see you alive…. I thought you two were dead."

Gaz looked up at his brother, with a frown plastered to her face. "Well, when you've been forced to serve these fuckin' freaks for six years, you can't blame me was being mad." Dib had to admit, she had the right to be pissed off. Judging by how she looked, he could tell they didn't go easy on her. "Apparently, the Tallest gave our overseers the permission be _extra_ hard on us, thanks to some stunt you pulled years ago." She narrowed her eyes at Dib, as he scratched his neck nervously, remembering his and Zita's escape from the school. "Yeah, thanks big bro," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Gaz, I'm sorry I couldn't save you and dad," he said, sounding as sincere as possible. "Believe me, I have been trying to find you two for years. Even now, when I thought it was pointless, I had every resistance group in the world checking their ranks and new recruits, searching for you two." Gaz still had her arms folded across her chest and frowning, but her body started to relax a little. "Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there-!"

All of a sudden, Computer came down from the ceiling, interrupting Dib. _"Pardon my intrusion once again, sir," _Computer apologized_, "but our sensors have picked up a small group of Irken soldiers transporting slaves, heading our direction. We assume they're taking them to a labor camp two miles from here. What do you suggest we do?"_

Dib let out a low groan, sitting down abruptly. "How many soldiers?"

"_Our scanners picked up 15 life signatures. 10 of them are gathered up in the middle, with five on the outside. So, logic would say there are only five Irken soldiers in all."_

"Only five?" He asked.

"_Indeed, sir. Dominic and Yen said they were willing to go off alone and neutralize them, but they need to know what you think."_

Massaging his temples, Dib leaned back in his seat. "Well, tell them to be careful then. And to make sure not to have any innocent casualties."

"_Sir?" _He asked. _"Are you sure it is wise to send only two of your men? There may only be five Irkens, but it is always wise to come with equal force."_

Dib laughed. "Computer, I appreciate you concern for Dominic and Yen. But those two are more than able to handle five measly Irkens…. Believe me."

"_Very well, sir,"_ Computer replied_, "I shall give them their orders at once."_ And with that, Computer retracted back into the ceiling.

Gaz watched this with a somewhat impressed smirk on her face. She sat down beside Dib, placing her feet on the table. "Well, I'm glad to see you stopped being a whiny paranoid weirdo. Now you're the leader of a resistance group, huh? Nice."

Dib grinned as he wiped his glasses on his trench coat. "Yeah, well," he answered, putting his glasses back on his face, "I wouldn't call it a "group" personally. I think it's more like a global resistance movement…. But yeah, I'm pretty much the leader. Seeing as I knew most about them at the time, it was kinda an obvious choice." He saw Gaz yawn, and stood up. "You tired?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What gave me away?" She asked, smugly. "Was it my yawn, or these bags underneath my eyes? Of course I'm tire." She stood up with him. "I'm taking your girlfriend's bed, you know that right?" She said, following Dib towards his and Zita's room.

Nodding his head, Dib sighed. "…. She's my fiancée, but yeah, I figured you would."

_**Meanwhile, back on the Planet of Mirikia….**_

Zim and Tak had traveled into the center of Mirikia to speak before the Council, and were walking up the steps of the Elder Mirikian's Council building. Elder Gleek had informed them that there was some important matter that needed to be discussed, something that involved Earth. "What do you think this is about, Zim?" Tak asked.

Zim shook his head as they entered the building, making their way to the elevator. "I don't know. All I know is that ever since they invaded Earth, Irken activity in this corner of the universe has decreased dramatically." He and Tak walked into the elevator. Zim pressed the top button, and the doors closed. "But if Elder Gleek wants to talk to us about it here, I can only assume it won't be _pleasant_."

"_Master!"_ Zim groaned when he heard Gir's obnoxious voice come from his communicator/watch. _"Master! You there? Master! Please talk to me! Mimi is ignoring me cause' I did somethin' stupid again!"_

"Gir," he sighed, with Tak snickering on the side, "I'm sure whatever you did to piss Mimi off isn't all that bad. What was it this time? You wouldn't stop talking and you said something that made her mad? What?"

_"…"_ There was a silence on the other line. A few seconds later, Gir finally answered. _"Umm… Well, I kinda… Umm, sorta, accidentally ripped her arm off… On accident."_

"…. You _**RIPPED**_ her arm off, you little creep?" Tak, enraged at what she just heard, reached out, grabbed Zim's wrist and yanked it to her mouth, nearly dislocating Zim's arm in the process. "You better put her arm back where it belongs before we get back home! If it isn't reattached by the time I get there, I swear I will-!"

"_I'm trying,"_ Gir replied, interrupting Tak's angry threats_, "but Mimi won't come near me! I told her I was sorry, but she is really, really, really mad at me!"_

"Put her on the communicator, then," Tak sighed, ignoring Zim's moans of pain.

"_Yes, master?"_ Years earlier, Zim surprised Tak by having a voice box installed in Mimi. It was a soft, almost soothing female voice, that both Tak and Gir loved.

"Mimi, whatever happened between you and Gir, I don't want to know about it. Just let him help get your arm reattached, _**THEN **_you can get back to ignoring him, alright?"

"_As you wish, master." _Then, the transmission was cut from the other side.

"I swear Zim," Tak growled, releasing Zim's wrist, "you need to fix Gir one of these days. That it the third time this month he damaged Mimi. And I'm getting tired of…" Tak stopped talking when she noticed Zim laying on the floor, clenching his right shoulder blade and whimpering in pain. "Jeez, what a Smeet," she sighed, as she bent down and helped Zim back onto his feet. "You got soft ever since we got to Mirikia, you know that? You used to be able to take a punch. But look at you now."

Zim growled in annoyance as he tried to realign his shoulder. "Hey, we agreed you'd be the one who'd be in the military, and I'd be the scientist. The physical requirements are different between our occupations." Tak rolled his eyes and scuffed, playfully slugging Zim in the shoulder. He let out another yelp of pain. "OW! Stop doing that!"

"Aw, is the little Smeet gonna cry now?" Tak started mocking Zim, pretending to cry. "Are gonna curl up and cry until I go away?"

A evil smirk spread across Zim's face. "…. Why, not at all, Tak," he answer calmly, standing up straight. "I will, however-!" He didn't even finish the statement. All of a sudden, Zim performed a sweep-kick, knocking Tak onto he back. Then, before she knew it, Zim had gotten atop of her, sitting on her stomach and pinning both her wrists on the floor with one hand. "I will, however, tickle you until you say cry."

Tak narrowed her eyes, even though there was a smile on her face. "You wouldn't dare," she claimed, struggling to break free from Zim's hold on her.

But Zim looked down at her, smiling devilishly. "I wouldn't, would I?" He asked, slowly tracing his claws down Tak's side, causing her body to jump a little from the sudden sensation.

"Zim, I swear! If you tickle me, I will get you back!" But her warning fell on deaf ears. He continued to trace his claws up and down her side, with Tak biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. This continued on for a few seconds, with Tak keeping her cool. Finally, Zim started to apply a little more pressure and speed in his strokes. "Z-Zim! Stop," Tak growled, sounding more pleading then aggressive. But he just smiled and continued, ultimately leading to Tak losing her composure and letting out. "Hahahahaa! Z-Zim! P-please stop! Hahahaha!"

"Say "Uncle" and I will," Zim snickered, increasing his tickling speed.

"Uncle! Hahahahahaa! Uncle! Hahahahahahaa! Now please stop! Hahahahahaa!"

In hearing that, a smug grin appeared across Zim's face as he looked down at her, triumphantly. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Tears were threatening to fall from her face because she was laughing so hard.

"_**AHEM!**_" Zim's and Tak's eyes opened in surprise when they heard multiple voices at once. Unbeknownst to them, they had reached the top floor, and the doors were open. Gleek, along with the other Elder Mirikians, were staring at the two, all with confused expression.

Startled, Zim and Tak staggered to their feet and straightened out their clothes. "Ahem," Zim said nervously, clearing his throat. "Y-you wanted to s-see us, Elder Gleek?"

"…. Yes, well," Gleek said, holding back the urge to poke fun at the two, "I have indeed called you two here to discuss an important matter." He, along with the other four Elders, took their seats. Zim and Tak, who were still a little embarrassed at what just happened, awkwardly walked in. "I'm sure you two are wondering why I brought you both here."

Clearing his throat, Zim answered. "Umm…. We heard it had something to do with Earth."

Gleek nodded his head. "You are correct." He stroked his bread, before looked at the two Irkens before him. "Recently, we have infiltrated the Irken Empire with an undercover agent, posing as a soldier. He informed us that a large percentage of the empire is currently residing on Earth."

"That's impossible," Tak said, "Earth was already overpopulated as it was. There is no way the entire Irken Empire could've fit on a planet that was 70% water."

There was a painful silence, and there was a look of hurt on the Elders' faces. "You are also correct, Commander Tak," Gleek said softly, "which is why the Tallest saw it "necessary" to _**exterminate **_over 50% of the planet's natural inhabitants."

Zim and Tak gasped in horror at the news. This was the first time they even heard about the Irken Empire stationing on Earth. But now, they learned that over half of Earth's population was annihilated to do so. "Th-they killed over half of Earth's population?" Tak asked, not wanting to believe it.

But Gleek sighed and nodded his head. "I wish it was a lie too, Tak. But I'm afraid it is true."

Blinking rabidly, Zim spoke up. "B-but why did you bring us here?" He sounded a little angry. "Did you just bring us here to tell us that I'm responsible for the deaths of over 3 billion lives?"

Needless to say, everyone was surprised by Zim's sudden anger. Tak got up beside Zim, trying to calm him down. She knew why he was angry, though. He was responsible for killing 7,284 Irkens during Operation: Impending Doom I. Which, in all retrospect, is why they were here today. He didn't want to be told that he was responsible for over 3 billion deaths now.

Wanting to make sure he didn't get angrier, Gleek raised his arms in defense. "Of course not, Zim. That isn't what we called you two here for at all. That was the _**BAD**_ news." Zim's and Tak's antennas perked when they heard this. "The _**GOOD**_ news is that Earth is fighting back. Our agent informed us that all over Earth, large groups of humans are banding together and going "underground" as they say, to combat the Irkens. And from what our agent had told us, there were doing pretty well at it."

"…. Okay…. But why do you need us?" Tak asked.

"It turns out, however, they're struggling to continue the fight," another Elder answered. "Their supplies are limited. And if they don't receive help soon, their resistance will be crushed in a matter of years."

"That's where you and Zim come in," Gleek continued. "You are the best Commander Mirikia has ever produced, and Zim is the greatest scientific mind we have ever had. Together, along with our finest soldiers, we were hoping you could spearhead an attack on the Tallest. Without their leaders to blindly follow, the Irkens have no one to answer to. And that will lead to anarchy, and ultimately to their own destruction."

Gleek took a deep breath and looked at Zim and Tak, who were looking at one another. "I must warn you, though," he said, serious as a heart attack, "this is a risky plan. Even on the best of circumstances, there isn't a 100% chance of success. But so far, this is the only clear shot we will ever get…. Will you do it?"

_**Back on Earth, with Dominic and Yen….**_

"Dominic, you in position?" Yen asked into his headset, as he hid beside the entrance of a old abandoned grocery store.

"Yeah, man. I'm ready," Dominic answered, as he loaded his .408 Chey Tac Sniper Rifle atop a nearby building.

Yen, with his hand on his sword, quickly peeked outside the store and looked down the street. About 15 yards away, he saw five Irken soldiers walking his direction, with 10 humans in between them, all bound in chains. They were all brandishing Plasma Rifles, and were all wearing helmets that were able to deflect bullets. "Dominic," Yen whispered, as the Irkens drew nearer, "I throw Electro Disrupter Grenade, to knock out transmission. Then, you shot them in neck and drive them to me. Okay?"

Looking into his scope, Dominic nodded his head. "Gotcha, Bushido."

_**With the Irkens…**_

"You humans are in for a world of hurt when we get back to camp," one Irken snarled, hitting the back of one prisoner with the butt of his rifle. "You thought you could escape, huh? Well look at ya now! I can't wait until we get back, so I can skin you all alive!"

As the prisoners all shivered in fear, another Irken cackled along with the first. "Yeah. You may have gotten away from us once, but now, you all will be lucky if all we do is chop your legs-!" But before he could finish, he heard something hit the ground near him. Then, something hit his feet. "What the-?" He looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw an active Electro Disrupter Grenade at his feet.

_**BOOM!**_

A huge electric pulse was sent through the immediate area, shorting out their headsets and communicators. "Oh crap," one of the Irkens shouted, as the prisoners dropped to the ground in fear. "We're under a-!"

_**BANG!**_

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard. A split second later, a bullet came in and struck the Irken in his exposed neck, killing him instantly. "Gachu! No!" As the lifeless body fell to the ground, the remaining four started looking around in all directions, frantic. "Where is he?"

_**BANG!**_

Another shot was fired, and this one also found its way into the neck of another Irken soldier. "SHIT! We need to get out of here," another Irken shouted, as the second invader fell to the ground, dead. "Come on," he shouted, pointing at the abandoned grocery store, "we'll hide out in there! Hurry! Forget the humans!" Following the advice, the other two left their prisoners in the street and started running towards the grocery store as fast as possible.

_**BANG!**_

Another shot rang out, and struck a third Irken in the back of his neck, earning another kill. "Kogish! DAMNIT! Hurry, Rochi," he shouted to the last remaining soldier. Dominic kept on firing, although he shot behind them, just to have fun and scare them. "Hurry! Get inside and close the door!" The two remaining aliens ran inside and slammed the doors behind them, letting out a sigh of relief. But when the two made their was into the grocery store, however, they were met with an unexpected surprise.

"Sayonara."

_**SLASH!**_

The two Irkens didn't even have time to react. From out of the shadows, Yen dashed out and swung his Katana, completely decapitating both aliens at once. At first, the two Irkens just stood there, frozen. But then, ever so slowly, their heads rolled off their shoulders and their bodies fell to the ground like rag dolls, with blood squirting everywhere.

"Dominic," Yen said into his headset, wiping the blood on his sword onto the dead bodies of one of the headless Irkens. "I have killed the last two. Do you have the prisoners?"

"_Yeah, I got them with me. I'm taking them back to base. You stay and round up their weapons, will ya?"_

"Sure," Yen answered, sliding his sword back into its sheath. He kicked the dead bodies onto their backs, sighed, and started to take their weapons. "We got couple Plasma Rifles," he began, putting the weapons he found into a pile, "a couple Plasma Pistols, three Plasma Grenades, and a Poisonous Gas Grenade. Good, yes?"

"_Yes, Yen. __**Very**__ good," _Dominic chuckled. _"I got three Plasma Rifles, three Plasma Pistols, five Plasma Grenades, and 10 new recruits that are willing to join our resistance. I'd say this was a pretty fuckin' good day, wouldn't you?"_

"Yes, very good," Yen agreed, putting the weapons he took into a large bag he had with him.

"_Dominic and Yen, are you there?"_ Computer's voice was hear on both Dominic's and Yen's headsets. _"I am dreadfully sorry to bother you two gentlemen, but Master Dib requires your presences back at the base as soon as possible. Seems something important has come up and you two are needed."_

Yen and Dominic both raised their eyebrows, confused. "What is happening?" Yen asked.

"_Master Dib didn't specify. All he said was to contact you two and tell you to return to base immediately."_

_"Okay, we're on our way,"_ Dominic said on the other line. When Computed signed out, Dominic rubbed the back of his neck. _"What you suppose this is about?"_

"I have no idea," Yen answered, swinging his bag over his shoulders, "but if Dib needs us, then we shouldn't waste time talking."

_**To Be Continued….**_

Well, how did you like that? I know. It was a little shorter than the first one. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, okay? Anyway, this was just another slow chapter, just to help build up to when things get really good. I decided to throw in a little ZATR fluff for all you ZATR fans out there. But I assure you, the fluff is making its last stop. After this, things get a lot more serious. But…. YEAH! GAZ AND PROFESSOR MEMBRANE ARE ALIVE! LETS PARTY! And yeah, Gaz is still the moody, anti-social girl we know and love. And, at the last minute, I decided to give Dominic "Scopes" Lopez and Yen "Bushido" Tuo a spotlight in this chapter, since those two are my favorite OCs. _**PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I NEED TO KNOW!**_ Also, please check out my newest story. It's called Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Senior Year. Hope to hear from y'all soon. PEACE! :D


End file.
